Love Aboard
by B5dafivepimps
Summary: JONAS. She was on vacation. He just wanted to get away from it all. They are complete opposites. His Brothers warn him to stay away, her boyfriend threatens her. But yet they cant help but to fall for each other. But what happens when the ship....sinks?
1. INTRO

The Five star Line . The Biggest Cruise ship known to man kind.  
She was on vacation. He just wanted to get away from it all.  
They are complete opposites.  
His family hates her family.  
His Brothers warn him to stay away, her boyfriend threatens her.  
Yet, with all the lies, family history, angst and hatred among them.  
They fall for each other.  
But what happens when their love, their secret, their happines comes to an end.  
Vanishes.  
When the ship known to be unsinkable...Sinks.

INTROOOOO

"This is going to be awsome! We so need this vacation!" Nick said as he threw his favourite shirt into his suitcase.  
"Boys! You ready?! We gotta get going!" Kevin Jonas Sr yelled from downstaires.  
"Yeah Dad! Coming!" The older yelled back , "Come on, lets roll! Islands here we come!" He yelled out.  
Joe the middle one, laughed at his brothers expression of Joy.  
"This better be worth it!" Joe said to himself, "Im gonna miss you..." he said, looking at his room, before leaving through the door. Then he looked down as he heard a bark "And you, elvis! ha ha ha. good boy" he said, and with that he joined the rest of his family inside the SUV, and they were off to the deck.

Little Did Joe and his brothers know....they were not coming Back.

----

"Woah. its huge liced!" Gaby said and she lay her suitcase onto the bottom bunk.  
'Yeah! It is. More than what i expected." her younger sister said.  
"Cant wait to explore."  
"Well, Jesse said that around 1 we all have to go to some training thing...for safety on the ship...Something like that" She said, opening the curtains to reveal a big line of passengers waiting to get inside.  
" Mom and dad are like across the hall...."  
"I Guess....wait-- oh now i get it--"  
"No! Not because of that...!"  
"Hmhm... I bet thats why! You wanna have jesse in here!" Her sister said laughing.  
Gaby laughed back "Yeah...kinda"  
"Well, come on. lets go meet up with Jesse and Zac"  
"K! Coming" Gaby said, and laid her purse on the bed, with that she closed the door and followed behind her sister.

----

"Room 430...here it is" Joe said, opening the door to the grand master room he was sharing with his 3 brothers.  
"Wow...talk about huge!" kevin said throwing his bag onto a sofa that was in what seemed to be a mini living room.  
"Nice! This is going to be the best 7 days ever!" Nick said, picking up a paper on the coffee table "Enjoy your stay at the Five Star" He read out loud , "Oh we will! Come on....lets go check out what we came for!" Nick said, heading for the door  
"Which is--"Joe asked.  
"Duh Girls!" Kevin and nick both said at the same time.  
"Oh. haha. Well....ill catch up with you guys later. You know how i am. I hate mess. Im going to un pack and see you guys later, k?"  
'Suite yourself, Joe. Peace" kevin said, and the two brothers left.  
Joe began to unpack and after a good 30 minutes he finished. He headed out the door, but just as he was about to dial Nick's number to see where they were going to meet up, he bumped into a girl.  
The girl dropped her purse on the floor and everything poured out. Joe knelt down to help her pick up the things "Im so sorry--" he said, and handed her what seemed to be a mp3. They looked into each others eyes.  
"Its-- okay." She said back.  
"here you go" Joe said handing it to her.  
"Thanks" She said, grabbing it. They both stood up at the same time.  
"Im Joe" He said, lending out his hand for her to shake  
"Gabriela....Nice to meet you" She smiled.  
He smiled Back.


	2. Chapter1

Chp.1

Gabriela's POV

He was so….handsome.  
His eyes were a unique shade of hazel, and his hair so perfectly aligned. He looked like one of those models straight out of a magazine. I smiled at him and he smiled back revealing beautifully straight white teeth.  
"Nice to meet you" He said to me.  
I stayed quite.  
"So, what part of Jersey you from?"  
"Well I just moved here a year ago, but I'm from Trenton"  
"Oh nice. Me and my brothers are from wykcoff"  
"Nice—what—" I was about to ask him what high school he was form but then I looked over from the corner of my eye and saw that Jesse was coming towards us.  
"Gaby—We been waiting for—Oh hi. Im Jesse….Her boyfriend"  
I knew he would say something mean like that.  
"Hi Jesse. Im Joe" Joe said and offered him a smile.  
"Yeah im sure you are. Come on Gaby. Your parents are waiting for you"  
"Okay, well im just going to say bye to joe and head over , okay?"  
"Okay" Jesse said.  
He stayed right by me. Not allowing me to have my space.  
"Ahem. Okay…..Well it was nice meeting you Joe"  
"Yeah. Same here. If ya want me and my brothers are going to this teens night thing tonight…you can come if you want"  
"She cant" Jesse said.  
Joe looked over at Jesse "I was talking to her…not you, buddy"  
This was not going too well.  
"Thanks Joe. Ill go….well… me and Jesse will go, right babe?" I said, looking at Jesse and giving him the look. He knew he had to be nice. The look I gave him…..it meant to be nice to someone even if he disliked the person.  
'Whatever. We will see if we can. Come on Babe" Jesse said and grabbed my hand, and forced me to follow behind.  
I turned around and looked at Joe. He mouthed his phone number to me, while signaling the digits with his fingers. I smiled, while at the same time trying to remember the digits. I laughed and turned back around.  
"Whats so funny?" Jesse asked.  
"Nothing" I said. And smiled to myself.  
I know….it was wrong.  
I barely knew the guy, yet he made me feel….strange.  
He was different. So nice…and funny. And wow….was he cute.  
Jesse and I finally reached our destination. Staring right at me there they were.  
Mom and Dad.  
"Hunny, where were you?" my mom asked.  
"Sorry , I left my bag back at the room and I went to go get it"  
"Yeah, and while at it she bumped into a real prick" Jesse commented.  
"Jesse! You don't even know him!" I yelled out.  
My mom was in shock, I had never spoken to Jesse like that before.  
"Relax. Whats gotten into ya?" he asked  
"Nothing. I just hate how you get on every guy that even looks at me….you just jump at him. Without knowing anything about him"  
"And what do you know about him?"My dad asked.  
I stayed silent.  
"Exactly. See Jesse knows. You gotta trust him. Listen to him. He is always right" my dad said.  
I stayed quite and took my seat next to liced. Jesse stayed by my parents. Like always. Sucking up to them.  
I hated when my dad would treat Jesse like he was a king or something. He was always making him seem so right about everything. When in fact Jesse was actually wrong.  
Im living a lie, and I hate it.  
My parents want me to be with Jesse, for one reason and one only. Because he has money. They want me to be with him long enough, for him to ask my hand in marriage. But matter of fact is I don't love Jesse like I did before. He has changed. A lot. He is not the same man I fell in love.  
Things have changed…and I don't want to be with him anymore. I just wish my parents would understand that. But they don't and never will.  
I looked over at jesse, like always he was cracking jokes with my father, trying to get on his good side.  
"I swear…I cant stand him anymore , liced" I said to my younger sister.  
She was to busy laughing and flirting with zac, Jesse's cousin , to pay any mind to my comment. I crossed my arms and sunk into my chair. Listening to the intro for the "safety on a cruise ship" show.  
I thought to myself… I want to see Joe again.

-------

Joe's POV  
She was so pretty. And sweet….and funny. She was different from any girl, from the girls my parents wanted for me.  
I walked over to my family. My dad and mom conversing with other passengers.  
"Joseph, sweetie. Come here" My mom said, I walked over to their table. Seated with them was some stuck up looking couple…and seated with them a girl. I assumed their daughter.  
oh man. No. Mom. Not again. I knew already what it was she wanted me to do.  
'Sweetie, this is Jennifer. The gordons daughter"  
The Gordons? Wow.  
"Hello. Im Joe. Nice to meet you" I said, I smiled at the girl. She just gave me a grin back.  
Well, she was most definitely stuck up.  
"They own many oil refineries in philly" My father said.  
'Cool, wheres Kevin and nick?" I asked.  
My mom laughed, "Sorry, for our sons rudeness. Jospeh. Sit. Be nice"  
"But mom—I want to go with ke—"  
"Sit! Now." My father demanded. I was not afraid of many things. But for sure…my father was one of the things that scared me. I sat down. Hoping this was not going to last long.  
I eye balled the room looking for nick and Kevin, when I spotted them laughing and talking with two other girls. I wanted to go so badly. I thought to myself, wow. How did they get out of not staying with mom and dad. They probably avoided them at all costs. Just my luck. I had to bump into them.  
The talk was longer than I thought. And boringer than I thought. I tried to keep myself entertained by playing tetris on my phone, but that just got my dad more upset.  
The long never ending conversation between my parents and the gordons finally finished I had never been so relieved.  
"Well, Jocelyn. It would be really nice if my Joe and your Jennifer here got to know each other better. How about you join us in dinner tonight, Jennifer?"My mom asked.  
No! I thought to myself. Tonight I was suppose to meet up with Gaby.  
"I cant –" I said.  
Ignored. Like always.  
'I suppose I could" Jennifer said.  
Great.  
"Mom—I was suppose to go the teen night adventure, tonight!" I said.  
"Oh Joseph. That's for the other teens. The underclass ones. You don't belong there. Silly kids" my mom said and laughed along with the gordons.  
I swear. I feel like I must have been adopted. I did not want to spend my vacation like this. I wanted to escape it for a while. I thought that by coming here I would find an escape to this stupid superficial life Im living. Or better yet, my parents are living for me.  
But I cant.  
There is no escape. This is who iam. Joseph Jonas. Son of a famous business man.  
My parents and the gordons walked off. I was left alone with Jennifer.  
"Why would you even think about going to the teen night. That's for the losers"  
"It sounds like fun. Wouldn't you like to go?"  
"No. Its full of gangsters, and …poor people. You don't belong there Joe. You belong with us."  
"But—they are people too."  
"Right. But we are the better don't mix with that kind"  
"Well….I think "That kind" is nice" I said and with that walked away. That girl is no good. She is rude and mean.  
I decided to walk over to my brothers, who were still talking with the same group of people.  
'Oh hey! This is Joe….my older brother" Nick said introducing me to the two girls  
"Nice to meet you Joe" The blonde haired girl said.  
"Same here" I smiled back.  
These girls seemed way nicer than Jennifer.  
"Miley and Demi are going to the teen night too" Kevin said  
'Cool! I gotta talk to you guys about that"  
'Whats up?" Nick asked. I was about to tell him how mom and dad were planning on making me stay for dinner with them along with Jennifer. But that's when I saw her.  
Gabriela.  
I had to see her, had to talk to her. Tell her how I was not going to be able to go tonight.  
"Ill uh—be right back" I said, and walked over to where Gabriela was.  
Just as I was about to call out her name, a figure stepped in front of me.  
"Im warning ya man….stay away from my girl" the deep voice said , It took me a while to recognize who it was but then I figured. Jesse.  
'Dude, she is just a friend"  
"You don't even know her like that. Im not an idiot. Im warning ya. You wouldn't want your little brother to have a sudden slip and break a bone. Or Older Kevin to just fall off the ship. Or worse. You…dead. Now would ya, Joe?" he said.  
I stared at him coldy.  
This dude was insane.  
'Chill- i—" he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.  
'Walk…Away." He demanded.  
I let myself free of his grip.  
Turned around and walked away.  
Damn it.


End file.
